


Predictions

by Misanagi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll be fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictions

"It will be fun," he had said.

He had thought it too. The others hadn't thought it would be necessary, after all, why would they have to make a date for ten years later when they were sure to see each other all the time.

"It will be fun," Remus had repeated. "We'll see the sparks and we'll laugh."

He wasn't laughing now. The burst of sparks from his wand had been unexpected and then he had watched frozen as they composed into the form of a stag that ran around the room followed by a dog, a rat and finally a wolf. It was supposed to be a reminder, in case any of them forgot, _but who would, Moony?_ and they were supposed to meet on the Shrieking Shark, just the four of them. A celebration.

 _Celebrate we left Hogwarts?, but why, Moony? I rather liked it here._

But James had agreed and when James made a decision Sirius would follow it and Peter, well, Peter had never said no to them. So the spell had been cast and they had joked about how they would be probably having a pint together anyway when it was triggered…

Remus opened the firewhisky bottle he kept on the back of his closet, the one he had bought the last time he got fired from a job but never drank. It wasn't a pint, it wasn't a celebration at all but he was remembering – as if he could ever forget – and he drank to them; to the dead and to the traitor alike, to what they had been and to what they had become. Had a drink to times passed and didn't allow himself to think about the future. He was done making predictions.


End file.
